Automated fluid delivery systems, such as infusion systems, operate to administer medication to a patient in carefully measured doses. Such infusion systems may deliver fluids in a manner that is often more cost effective and reliable than if performed manually by medical staff. Accurate dosing is important, especially for particular fluids, such as radiopharmaceuticals where high precision is required to ensure that the patient is not exposed to too much radioactive material. Typical automated infusion systems pump the fluid using an infusion pump through a delivery tube and into a patient's venous system through a needle or catheter. A common infusion pump is the peristaltic pump that operates by deforming the delivery tube to force the fluid from a fluid source toward the patient.
The automated infusion process is often controlled using various parameters, such as infusion rate and duration, dose volume, patient weight, and medication units and concentration. However, these parameters are affected by the specific components and operating characteristics of the infusion system equipment. Conventional automated dosing techniques do not adequately adjust for these variances, which may lead to inaccurate delivery of medical fluids to patients.